


gay crisis

by coocoocatchoo



Series: Stuff from my Writing Blog [21]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coocoocatchoo/pseuds/coocoocatchoo
Summary: !!! BEFORE YOU READ THIS, KNOW THAT IT IS PURELY COMEDIC + ANY COMMENTS THAT I MAKE THE CHARACTERS SAY ARE 100% FOR COMEDIC VALUE, NO HOMOPHOBIA OR ANY HATE HERE !!!
Relationships: Murasakibara Atsushi/Reader
Series: Stuff from my Writing Blog [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1054469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	gay crisis

**Author's Note:**

> !!! BEFORE YOU READ THIS, KNOW THAT IT IS PURELY COMEDIC + ANY COMMENTS THAT I MAKE THE CHARACTERS SAY ARE 100% FOR COMEDIC VALUE, NO HOMOPHOBIA OR ANY HATE HERE !!!

“Ah, Atsushi, did y/n-kun leave already?” Himuro looked up from his laptop, assessing Atushi’s bed head and wrinkled shirt. Atsushi yawned and rubbed his eyes, trudging to the kitchen, which was adjacent to where Himuro was in the living room.

“Nah, he’s still here.” 

“You took a nap while he’s here? What did he do for all that time?”

“We took it together.” Atsushi said matter of factly, pouring an entire bag of chips into his largest mixing bowl and shoving a handful into his mouth before apprehending Himuro’s shocked face. “What?”

“You took a nap together? In the same bed?” Himuro feigned as much shock as he could, trying to nudge his friend in the right direction. Atsushi shrugged. “Atsu, that’s gay.” 

“No, it’s not.”

“Only the gays sleep in beds together. Think about it.” Himuro suggested before continuing to type on his laptop. Atsushi just grumbled in annoyance and trudged back to his room, planning on sharing his bowl of chips with you.

* * *

You had already left a couple hours ago. Upon waking up, you found that your head had been carefully placed in Atsushi’s lap and he was fiddling with something on his phone. You slipped out from under his arms and sat up to stretch, you had not been planning on staying this long, let alone falling asleep in Atsushi’s bed.

“Morning, Atsu.” You yawned. 

“It’s six at night.” 

“I was kidding.” You dipped your hand into the bowl of chips, which was almost empty, as you checked your own phone. Eleven missed calls from your roommate--you had completely forgotten that they lost their key to the dorm yesterday and you were responsible for letting them in. “Oh, shit, I have to go.” You threw the blanket off of your legs and sprang up, trying to search for your belongings in Atsushi’s dark and messy room.

“But you just woke up.” Atsushi whined, putting his phone down and slowly unfolding himself from his sitting position in his bed. His legs had fallen asleep after he had let you sleep in his lap--or made you, rather. 

“I’ll come over sometime this week. I don’t know when, though, I have so much shit to do.” You finally found your jacket and your keys, and were preparing to rush out of Atsushi’s bedroom when Atsushi blocked his door with his frame. 

“So when will I see you again?” Atsushi asked, boring holes into your eyes with his own. You felt your face heat up and you started to fidget with your keys. Atsushi’s eyes shifted down to your keys and he reached out to grab them to stop the jingling, but before Atsushi could stop himself, he was pulling you toward him with your keys until your face was inches from his. His eyes widened just a bit, and yours reciprocated. You pushed yourself up onto your toes and placed a chaste kiss onto his lips, the salt from the chips was almost too much for you to bear, but the overwhelming regret of what you had just done easily overtook the saltiness. 

“I don’t know. I’ll text you, though.” You said hurriedly before slipping past his frozen frame, saying goodbye to Himuro, and rushing out of their dorm.

Himuro watched as you practically bolted to the front door, too busy to close it behind you, and smiled to himself as he got up to do what you had left undone. A couple of minutes later, Atsushi emerged from his room, bowl of chips in hand, and cloudy look in his eyes. Himuro questioned nothing. 

* * *

“Muro-chin.” Atsushi drawled from next to him on the couch. Himuro hummed in response. “Is it gay to kiss a guy on the lips?” 

Himuro smiled fondly at his best friend, who had finally found his way, and articulated, “Atsushi, it certainly is. And that’s okay. Just don’t be a dick about it.” 

“Alright, guess I like dudes now.” 

“I’m glad.” Himuro offered, turning the volume on the TV back up. He always knew Atsushi was attracted to more than one gender--he just needed a little push out of the hetero nest. And Himuro was his mama bird.

“Oi, Muro-chin.” Atsushi said after a while, brushing the chip dust onto his sweatpants.

“Yes, Atsushi?” Himuro asked patiently. 

“So what if a guy kissed me, and I liked it, but I still think Matsushima Nanako-san is hot?” 

“Well, it means that you like both guys and girls. And there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that.”

“But what if it doesn’t matter if they’re a boy or girl. What if I just like cute people?” 

“So whenever you have free time, look up the word pansexual. Then you tell me.” 

“‘Kay.” Atsushi drawled before getting up to place his bowl somewhere else that wasn’t bothering him.

* * *

Himuro woke up screaming, ready to throw hands with whoever had just broken into his room.

“Muro-chin! I called you, like, seven times and you didn’t pick up. Why is your door locked?” Atsushi whined, standing in the doorway of Himuro’s bedroom. Himuro let out a huge sigh and clutched his chest, forgetting that he lived with a sixteen year old boy who needed him twenty-four-seven. He really shouldn’t have locked his door. He checked the clock and then squinted at Atsushi through the darkness.

“Murasakibara Atsushi, it is three in the morning. You better have an excuse for waking me from my beauty sleep. I literally _just_ hit REM.” 

“I am pansexual.” Atsushi said, accentuating the last word like he was trying it out for the first time. The corner of his lips twisted up into a small smile as he was satisfied with the way the word felt on his tongue. 

It was silent. 

“Okay, night.” Atsushi said, placing Himuro’s door back into place where it had once been connected to the hinges. 


End file.
